


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

How Does Your Garden Grow?

Commander Cullen strolled idly into the Skyhold gardens, just slightly early for his weekly chess match with Dorian. The place was almost empty for once with people off having their midday meal. Empty except for the slight figure hunched over the plant pots in corner. Smiling as he recognised the figure pushing a loose curl of inky black hair behind a pointed ear, he walked over and made his greeting.  
Sarita turned to him and smiled softly in greeting. Her delicate features were smudged by the dirt she had been working on and her normally tied back hair had fallen loose about her shoulders framing her face with delicate curls.  
Instead of her usual casual wear she was wearing a pair of tight black trousers and an old tunic that was too large for her slight frame. The sleeve on one shoulder had slipped down exposing her milky white skin and he gulped when he realised the lack of strap meant she was wearing no breastband. A single drop of sweat trickled down her collar bone and down towards her breasts.  
"I imagine I must look quite a sight, I have been working out here all morning," she laughed a little self consciously.  
Dirt marred and sweaty, he did not think he had ever seen anyone more alluring.  
He grasped her small hand and helped pull her into a stand and his stomach lurched as she grasped his shoulder to steady herself as she swayed slightly.  
"On the contrary you look rather adorable" he smiled, and brushed a thumb over a particularly large spot of dirt on her right cheek.  
Laughing she quickly bent down and dirtied her hand before standing and rubbing it on his cheek. "There, now we are both adorable!"  
He smirked and quickly went to rub more dirt on her face and she giggled when he grabbed her hand preventing her from doing the same to him. She struggled playfully until he wrapped his arms tightly around her, they were both breathless with laughter.  
Laughter that quickly died down as their eyes met. He slackened his grip slightly so that she was now being held more in an embrace. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest he was surprised that she could not hear it and he ran a thumb over her cheekbone once more. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes darkened as she looked at his mouth. Slowly she began to move her face forward to his. He could feel her breath on his skin. The last time he had held her as close as this had been just after Haven and she was near death. Now however, she was so vitally alive. Their lips had almost met when a cultured voice called out from somewhere behind them.  
"Oh dear, I do hope I am not interuptting anything, but I do believe that it is time for our chess match Commander."  
The two of them quickly stepped apart as if scalded, Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as Sarita's ears turned pink.  
"I should leave you two to it, I have to go prepare some of these herbs for potions anyway." She beat a hasty retreat back to the main building pausing only to call over her shoulder "Enjoy your game gentlemen!"  
Cullen sighed softly at how close they had gotten to a kiss. He could kill himself for not going through with it, Dorian be damned. Actually he could kill Dorian for interupting in the first place. He vowed to himself that if such an opportunity ever presented itself again he would kiss her, interuptions be damned.  
He turned to glare at the Tevinter Mage he called a friend. The effect was somewhat lessened by the laughter that the large smear of dirt on his face caused in Dorian.


End file.
